lpr926fandomcom-20200213-history
The Conclave of Ghosts
"They are known by many names; The Conclave of Ghosts, The Death Dealers, The Reapers, The soldiers of Hades, The Knights of Hel. However, their true name is known only to them." The Conclave of Ghosts is one of, if not they, oldest witch coven in existence. They are a secretive coven of assassins, and are willing to kill anyone or anything, provided that the person who contracted them can pay the price History Write the first section of your page here. Structure The Conclave has a very structured makeup. At the very top is the Council, headed by their leader, whose name, like that of their very organization, is known only to the members of the coven itself. They receive the contracts, and send out Negotiators to go over the details, including the price that will be demanded. Once that it done, the Council sends out a Handler. The Handlers oversee certain teams of Assassins, and they chose a specific team to send out to fufill the contract. The Assassins themselves operate in teams of two, except in special cases, when multiple teams will work together. The teams are matched for life, and so are very comfortable with one another. Finally, there are the Silence. The Silence are members whose specific job is to erase knowledge from minds on a mass scale. It should be noted that, even though only certain members of the Conclave perform the actual assassinations, all members of the coven have been trained as Assassin, and are more than capable of acting as such Initiation Typically, members of the Conclave are brought in at a very young age, practically from birth. There, they are trained and conditioned to not feel anything in the wake of death, and to be utterly and conpletely loyal to the Conclave, and its leader. The specifics of the training are unknown to any outside the coven, however they are proven to be extremely effective, with a focus not only on magic, but on physical ability as well. Modus Operandi Typically, the Assassins will spend the first few days following their target getting to know their target's routine. While following their target, they use their powers to make everyone forget about them the moment they look away, and cause cameras to malfunction when looking at them. Then, they will strike. If anyone was witness to the attack, the Assassins will use their magic to wipe the mind of the witness, causing them to forget what happened, and have vague memories of something else, resulting in them not even being aware that any time was lost. The Conclave members use weapons made of shadow matter, which they can generate and mold into any weapon, at will. As they are magic, the weapons are capable of killing anything, if enough power is put into them. In addition, the Assassins can dull down the power so that the weapons can't kill, but can merely subdue, so that a person can be interrogated (then have their mind wiped). The weapons can disappear on mental command, and leave no physical wounds. After this, should it be required by contract, or information about the Conclave had gotten out, the Silence will come and erase any knowledge about the target and the Assassins from the populace's mind, data bases, files, everything. If their target has supernatural speed and strength, the Assassins use a spell to slow down their abilities, the side effect of this is a drop in temperature noticible even to a creatures that don't get cold, visible breath, frost on glass, and fire turning electric blue. This spell is what gave them the name 'Conclave of Ghosts' Despite the sinister nature of the Conclave, they do have a sense of 'honor', and killing anyone who was not contracted to be killed is considered heresy. Also, the price they demand is not out of greed but out of a desire for balance. If a child has been contracted to be killed, the Negotiator will demand that a child close to the person wishing the other one be killed as well, or something to that effect. Members *The Master of Assassins (Leader) *Dr. Strange (Handler) *Drakness (Assassin) *Alpha/Henrik Mikaelson (Assassin/Silence)